


The In Laws

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Drabbles & Double-Drabbles [114]
Category: Tarzan (1999)
Genre: Becoming family, Drabble, Gen, In-Laws, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 04:02:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11455572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: Pleasing your new mother-in-law shouldn't bethatdifficult.





	The In Laws

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leobrat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leobrat/gifts).



Pleasing your new mother-in-law shouldn't be _that_ difficult, Jane reasoned with herself. Keep a clean home. Keep the son happy. Don't be embarrassing.

Jane admitted to herself that all of this worked much better when you started from the same _species_ as a culture.

And Tarzan was no help at all, convinced everyone liked Jane.

Jane decided to take another approach. She brought Kala fruit in the morning and helped her with whatever chores she'd already begun. She felt the gorilla studying her often throughout the day.

But in the evening, it was Kala who offered a piece of fruit.


End file.
